Rising Sun
by lirpa
Summary: sequel to Setting Sun, darker. Deathfic, just so you know


Rising Sun (1/1)  
  
Dedication : the usual suspects, especially to KC, tame slash but I'm working on it  
  
Distribution: want, ask, take, have.  
  
Disclaimer: not mine, I'm not exactly sure who they do belong to but it's not me. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Note: The quasi-sequel to Setting Sun, Duo thinks of his own lack of relationship as he helps Wufei pack...  
  
Rising Sun (1/1) by lirpa  
  
*Duo's POV*  
  
It's pretty hard to believe, really. Wufei, who took Trieze's, his lover's, death so hard that he built a shrine to the man is moving in with Zechs. Okay, not moving in, but they're both relocating to an apartment they secretly bought and furnished. Won't everyone else be just pissed when they find out. The only reason I know is Wufei asked me to help him with something before he went.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Wu-man, what do you wanna talk about? Why did we have to come to this freaky place?" I question, practically exploding with curiosity, almost enough to make me forget we're in the middle of the cemetery Trieze is buried in, or where his grave is, although he's not actually in it.  
  
"I need to ask you a favor Maxwell," he replies stiffly. Still the same old Wufei.  
  
"Well ask already so we can get out of this freaky place," I whine at him.  
  
He's silent for a moment, and I'm beginning to think he's changed his mind about asking me whatever it is when he takes a deep breath and spits out, "Will you help me pack?"  
  
"Sure, Wu-man, but I didn't know you were going anywhere."  
  
"Zechs and I bought an apartment..." he begins but I cut him off.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Zechs? Zechs as in your dead lover's ex-lover who went crazy and dumped him?"  
  
Wufei winces, "Yes."  
  
"Okay, but how are you getting away from your guardians?"  
  
"We'll simply leave."  
  
"They'll find you," I warn  
  
"Not if they don't know where to look," he retorts. "Anyway the rest of them are going out of town and I was wondering if you'd help me pack up my stuff."  
  
"Sure, Wu-man."  
  
*End Flashback* So now I'm sitting here of Wufei's floor, or Quatre's floor. depending on how you look at it, and sorting out what Wufei should take with him. He's already discarded most of he stuff Quatre bought him, claiming he doesn't want to accept charity.  
  
"What you going to do about Noin?" I ask suddenly.  
  
Wufei winces at the sound of her name, "Zechs is just going to leave. Most of his stuff is there already but I haven't had the chance..."  
  
I finish his sentence, "because everyone here watches you like a hawk watches a mouse."  
  
He looks relieved, :Exactly."  
  
I close the lid on another box before pronouncing, "Well, I think that's the lot."  
  
"Yes," Wufei looks around the room, his shrine still intact, "I suppose it is."  
  
Just then Zechs, hair boy himself walks in. "This is the lot?" he asks Wufei.  
  
"Yes," Wufei sounds a little unsure though.  
  
We each grab a box and in no time Zechs' car is loaded up with the boxes Wufei and I have spent the last four hours deciding what to put in. when you see them sitting there, in Zechs trunk, it makes me kinda sad to that all Wufei's worldly possessions fit into he trunk of a car. and it makes me even sadder to think that all of mine would fit into one box.  
  
I watch them drive away in Zechs' expensive, custom built car, and I feel happy for them, I really do. But I envy them too. How could I not? They have everything, but most of all they have each other. That's something that just can't be taken away, that love.  
  
I think Trieze would be happy for them, since he's not here to make them happy himself. It seems like out of even the most life shattering tragedies something good can come. I think about that while I drag my weary body back into Quatre's mansion.  
  
There's nothing for me to do in this house, all alone, the silence echoing around the house. I'm alone again, like I have been for most of my miserable life. It's nothing new to me, but the emptiness, the loneliness has consumed my life become all that I can think of. Even as I wish Wufei and Zechs happy I can't help but wish that there was someone out there that I could mean that much to. But who would ant a street rat from L2? Not Heero, he's made that clear enough several times. Quatre and Trowa have each other and if I were to die today no one on this earth would miss me, especially not Heero.  
  
I can see the sun rising over the horizon, it's hard to believe that we've been packing all freaking night but we have. That's what decides it for me. Heero, Trowa, and Quatre won't be back until tomorrow night, they left me to make sure Wufei didn't do something stupid. Ironic, since out of the two of us Wufei's got it together and I'm the farthest thing from serene, calm, or even accepting that anyone could get.  
  
I run back up to my room and pull out three sheets of paper, debating on writing one for Wufei I decide against it. After all, how would I get it to him?  
  
Trowa and Quatre are easy to write to, short, to the point letters simply explaining my motives and reasoning, hoping that they'll understand that I did what I had to do.  
  
Heero is much harder to write to, because I'm not sure what to say. eventually I come up with a passable copy. Heero,  
  
I just though I ought to do the friendly thing and let you know that I won't be bothering you anymore. Wu's gone too, he and a friend are moving into their own apartment.  
  
You once told me that you couldn't ever live with me and I can't live without you. I'm so tired of the emptiness inside me, the void that has never been filled. I just wanted someone to love me. Don't worry. There are no more wars for soldier and I've come to accept that. I won't, however, change who I am, not for anybody, not even you.  
  
Until we meet again,  
  
Shinigami  
  
I spend the rest of the dat dragging my feet around the house, looking at things and realizing that I'll never see them again.  
  
Eventually the first tinges of pink that herald the sunrise are coming over the horizon, just now. I've got my weapon of choice, drugs, a bottle of paiinkillers. Ironic really. That's exactly what they're going to do, kill the pain I'm feeling, but not as their makers intended them to. Quatre'll be glad to know they work ... as advertised.  
  
There it is, the sun. I take a deep breath and swallow the whole bottle at once. It almost feels like floating, like I'm floating off into he sunrise. It's so beautiful and peaceful and I'm glad it's the last thing I'm ever going to see.  
  
*Wufei's POV*  
  
I got a call from, Quatre on my cell today. Heero's not taking Duo's death well, not at all. He feels like he killed his friend. Quatre wondered what he should do and I could only tell him to give Heero time. As cliche as it sounds that's all anyone can do.  
  
Zechs and I have talked over why Duo did it and we've each come to a different conclusion. Zechs just thinks that Duo didn't want to live. I think that he would have lived if he could have found a reason to live for, a way to dull the pain. He did use painkillers to ... kill himself, after all.  
  
He's buried next to Trieze and on good days I go and talk to them both, especially Duo. He was my friend to the end and I hope that he's found peace in Heaven with Trieze. . Somehow I think he has. Good-bye Duo Maxwell, the world will miss its hero. Goodbye by friend, I will miss you more. 


End file.
